Galaxias Completas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Puede que Yachi no haya conocido nunca una relación de tres que haya funcionado, pero sabe que entre Hinata, Kageyama y ella harán que está sí funcione. [Threesome: KageyamaxYachixHinata].


**Universo:** _Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **GALAXIAS COMPLETAS**

[Viñeta]

Yachi toca medio vacilante y apenada a Kageyama cuando Hinata le toma la mano y le dice que lo haga. Yachi tiene ganas de tocarlo también, no necesita que se lo digan y también tiene ganas de tocar a Hinata; tiene ganas de tocar y ser tocada. Que se toquen entre los tres y se pierden aún más los límites del razonamiento y de sus cuerpos. Pero no se deja llevar porque le preocupa un poco hacer algo mal o meterse demasiado en esto. Que Yachi quiere estar con ambos, con Kageyama y con Hinata, pero no sabe si hacerlo porque ella ha llegado tarde a la relación y se siente más bien como una tercera rueda que como un complemento.

Para empezar, Yachi nunca ha visto una relación de tres y, si la ha visto antes, nunca ha visto entonces una que funcione, porque está segura de que terminaron destrozados los tres o restando uno. Por eso le da miedo meterse de lleno en ese mundo y esos sentimientos porque si a alguien hay que sustraer en esa operación seguro va a ser a ella. Y ella es débil y a veces también una llorona. No podría soportarlo, por eso quiere mantener su distancia, aunque sea emocional, porque entre sus cuerpos ya no queda mucho que mantener.

Mas Hinata le anima y le besa suave en la mejilla y en los párpados para que entienda que todo está bien y, si no lo está, que ellos van a hacer que lo esté. Entonces Kageyama la sorprende y la toma de las manos, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella por un instante y le anima con los ojos a que se deje llevar y deje que los tres se vuelvan uno solo. Eso la sorprende más que el gesto cariñoso de Hinata (y o porque tenga favoritismos; que los dos le quitan el aliento y le ponen estrellas en los ojos con cada palabra y cada gesto), sino porque Kageyama se está esforzando mucho y eso significa que ella, Yachi, no es una tercera rueda, sino una parte fundamental de la suma y tiene derecho a dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y fundirse entre los brazos de los otros dos y fundirlos a ellos en los menudos de ella como cualquier otra persona haría en su lugar.

Yachi le entrega luego los labios a Kageyama con los ojos cerrados y sin dudar ni un segundo más mientras Hinata la acaricia y, en medio de la marea de alegría y calor que la rodea y la hace perder el piso y la cabeza, se da cuenta de que por esta ocasión le están brindando toda su atención a ella. Tal vez es porque es su primera vez haciendo esto con los dos al mismo tiempo o quizá para darle una cálida bienvenida. No está segura pero está agradecida de que así sea que se le escurren lágrimas desde los ojos y se aferra más a Kageyama y abre la boca y las piernas sin reparos porque esto es lo que quiere, aunque no sabe si ellos quieran llegar tan lejos en su primera vez con ella. Sin embargo, Kageyama acepta sus piernas sin reparos y ella pasa su boca de él a Hinata y siente dos pares de manos que la tocan bajo el uniforme, en lugares donde nadie ha tocado, en lugares donde no pasa la luz y en lugares donde quiere que la toquen aún más. Y en el suelo del gimnasio entre balones de voleibol y redes a medio guardar, Hinata y Kageyama la hacen ver estrellas y constelaciones, galaxias completas, que hacen que Yachi tenga el deseo de quedarse ahí toda la vida, gritando dos nombres diferentes a la vez y con ellos gritando también otros dos con sus bocas.

Y puede que Yachi no haya conocido nunca una relación de tres que haya funcionado, pero sabe que entre Hinata, Kageyama y ella harán que está sí funcione. No sólo por hoy sino por mucho tiempo. Y entonces los tres vean estrellas, cometas, constelaciones y galaxias entre las piernas de los otros.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Últimamente estoy mucho con los fics medio oscuros, los tríos y el incesto. SOMEONE STOP ME, PLEASE.**

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
